DACs are used to convert a digital signal to an analog signal. The bandwidth of a DAC, however, can be limited by either the analog bandwidth or the sample rate of the DAC. To achieve an effective higher DAC sample rate, a TIDAC system may be used in place of a single DAC, the TIDAC system including a number of time interleave DAC channels. Each DAC channel receives the input signal and outputs an analog signal that is offset in time within a single DAC sampling period. These analog signals can then be added together to effectively multiply the sampling rate of the overall DAC system.
However, in a TIDAC system, there can be frequency dependent magnitude and phase mismatches between the various channels of the TIDAC system, resulting in an analog output signal that may not be accurate.
Embodiments of the disclosure address these and other deficiencies of the prior art.